1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in processing anomalous writing in an optical disk apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an optical disk apparatus and a control thereof, which is provided with functions for alternate or substitution process of defective sector, for storing a management table for alternate process in a memory for control, and for writing the table into a storage medium, wherein if a writing operation is not normally ended due to occurrence of anomalous state and if the alternate process is consecutively repeated for a sector, an upper limit of times of alternate process is set to reduce a processing time, and the management table for alternate process is prevented from being broken, increasing a reliability of system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical disk apparatus consists of a drive unit with an interface for a storage medium and a control unit with an interface for a host apparatus as well as a memory for control.
Conventional optical disk apparatus are provided with functions for alternate process of defective sector, for storing a management table for alternate process in a memory for control, and for writing the table into the storage medium, for example in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1-196775.
The conventional optical disk apparatus, however, repeat the alternate process before sectors for alternate process are used up if the alternate process is consecutively repeated for a sector, because there is no limit of alternate process set.
Further, there is another problem of rewriting the management table for alternate process on the storage medium when an anomalous writing occurs.